marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jamie Foxx
'Jamie Foxx '''wurde am 13. Dezember 1967 in Terrell, Texas als ''Eric Marlon Bishop geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Musiker, Komiker und der dritte afroamerikanische Schauspieler, der für eine Hauptrolle mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet wurde. Leben Jamie Foxx wuchs bei seiner Großmutter auf, da sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen, als er sieben Monate alt war. Auf Druck seiner Großmutter lernte er Klavier spielen. Foxx wollte zunächst nach der Schule zur Army gehen, bekam aber von seinem Ausbilder den Rat, etwas aus seinen künstlerischen Talenten zu machen. So begann er eine Karriere als Standup-Comedian in kleinen Clubs in Los Angeles, wo er unter anderem Ronald Reagan imitierte. Er wirkte Ende der 80er-Jahre in der TV-Comedy In Living Color mit. Mit der seit 1996 ausgestrahlten Sitcom Jamie Foxx Show und diversen anderen Sketch-Shows wurde er in den USA bekannt. 1997 und 2000 ging er mit seinem Programm auf Tournee. Der von ihm gewählte Künstlername Foxx ist ein Tribut an den US-amerikanischen Comedian Redd Foxx, der wiederum seinen Künstlernamen in Anlehnung an den Baseball-Star Jimmie Foxx gewählt hatte, der 1967, im Geburtsjahr von Jamie Foxx, verstarb. Auch musikalisch feierte Foxx Erfolge. Sein erstes Album mit dem Titel Peep This kletterte 1995 bis auf Platz 12 der US-Billboard-Charts. Das Nachfolgewerk Unpredictable erreichte im Dezember 2005 sogar kurzzeitig Platz 1. 2010 sang er bei We Are the World 25 for Haiti mit und setzte sich somit für Haiti ein. Seine erste Filmrolle übernahm er an der Seite von Robin Williams in dem Film Toys. Nachdem er zunächst in Komödien gespielt hatte, erhielt er seine erste ernste Rolle in dem Football-Drama An jedem verdammten Sonntag von Oliver Stone. Zum Durchbruch verhalf ihm die Rolle in Collateral (2004) als Gegenspieler von Tom Cruise, die ihm seine erste Oscarnominierung (2005, als bester Nebendarsteller) einbrachte. Für den Film Ray (2004), in welchem er den blinden legendären Musiker Ray Charles verkörperte, gewann er 2005 den Golden Globe Award in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie/Musical und den Oscar als bester Hauptdarsteller. Damit wurde Foxx nach Sidney Poitier (1963, Lilien auf dem Felde) und Denzel Washington (2002, Training Day) der dritte afroamerikanische Schauspieler mit einem Hauptrollen-Oscar. Im Jahre 2007 spielte er neben Jennifer Hudson, Anika Noni Rose und Beyoncé Knowles eine Hauptrolle in dem Film Dreamgirls, welcher zwei Oscars gewann. Im Jahre 2011 synchronisierte er in dem US-amerikanischen 3D-Animationsfilm Rio den Gelbbauchgirlitz Nico. Foxx ist Vater von zwei Töchtern. Foxx Synchronsprecher ist zumeist Charles Rettinghaus. In einigen Filmen wird er auch von Dietmar Wunder gesprochen, unter anderem in Stichtag, da Rettinghaus in diesem Film schon Robert Downey jr. synchronisierte. Filmografie *1991–1994: In Living Colour (Fernsehserie, 96 Episoden) *1992: Toys *1996: Roc (Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) *1996: Echt super, Mr. Cooper (Hangin’ with Mr. Cooper, Fernsehserie, Episode 4x17) *1996: Moesha (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x06) *1996: Great White Hype – Eine K.O.Mödie (The Great White Hype) *1996: Lügen haben lange Beine (The Truth About Cats & Dogs) *1997: Booty Call – One-Night-Stand mit Hindernissen (Booty Call) *1998: The Players Club *1999: Held Up – Achtung Geiselnahme! (Held Up) *1999: An jedem verdammten Sonntag (Any Given Sunday) *2000: Bait – Fette Beute (Bait) *2001: Ali *2003: Shade *2004: Breakin’ All the Rules *2004: Collateral *2004: Redemption – Früchte des Zorns (Redemption: The Stan Tookie Williams Story) *2004: Ray *2005: Stealth – Unter dem Radar (Stealth) *2005: Jarhead – Willkommen im Dreck (Jarhead) *2006: Miami Vice *2006: Dreamgirls *2007: Operation: Kingdom (The Kingdom) *2009: Der Solist (The Soloist) *2009: Gesetz der Rache (Law Abiding Citizen) *2010: Valentinstag (Valentine’s Day) *2010: Stichtag (Due Date) *2011: Rio (Stimme von Nico) *2011: Kill the Boss (Horrible Bosses) *2012: Django Unchained *2013: White House Down *2014: Rio 2 – Dschungelfieber (Rio 2, Stimme von Nico) *2014: The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *2014: A Million Ways to Die in the West *2014: Kill the Boss 2 (Horrible Bosses 2) *2014: Annie *2016: Sleeples Night *2017: Baby Driver Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich